1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivotable interior mirror for a motor vehicle, a motor vehicle with such a pivotable interior mirror and a method for such an interior mirror.
2. Description of Related Art
Driver assistance systems perceive the surroundings of a motor vehicle on the basis of environmental sensors by means of radar, video, infrared and ultrasound, and interpret them. They provide assistance to the driver in many driving situations and thus increase driving comfort and driving safety. Driver assistance systems contribute to increased safety by providing assistance to a driver in critical situations in which quick and confident action is required. In hazardous situations in which, for example, the driver's reaction times are impaired by the sudden occurrence of glare from a motor vehicle driving behind them, assistance for the driver from technical aids is desirable.
EP 1 593 550 A1 relates to an interior mirror for a motor vehicle with a support arm which can be mounted in a motor vehicle and with an adjuster which is adjustably positioned on the support arm, wherein a wedge mirror is attached directly or indirectly to the adjuster, the wedge mirror can be adjusted between a normal position and a dimming position through actuation of the adjuster, there is a drive device intended for actuating the adjuster, and there is at least one elastic tensioning element with which the adjuster is elastically tensioned in the normal position and/or the dimming position. The drive device can thereby be controlled by a light-sensitive sensor, in particular a differential light sensor. A circuit for adjustment of an interior mirror between a normal position and a dimming position is described in EP 0 286 401 A2.
A motor vehicle interior mirror according to EP 1 013 503 A1 has a supporting body for a reflective panel which can be moved under the action of a spring in order to be moved into a dimming position after activation of a shape memory wire.
DE 10 2011 089 195 A1 describes a device and a method for touch-free sensing of objects and/or persons in order to execute a desired operating action.